Isn't Someone Missing?
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: You might not realize that it’s me you’re referring to, but hopefully you’ll look up towards the skies one of these days and, barely conscious, you’ll say to no one in particular: “Isn’t something missing?”.:. inspired by 'Missing' by Evanescence.


**A/N: An overdone idea, I know… but I had to do it, okay? The song 'Missing' by Evanescence started playing on my iTunes late one night and it reminded me of how I wanted to make a video about these two using this song, but never got around to doing it. (I also wanted to make one of 'Memories' by Within Temptation since Roxas gets all those flashbacking memories of Sora all the time; instead, I wrote a fell-lengthed fanfic about it. XD ) **

**Here I am now with a sort of songfic-ish story (since I incorporated the lyrics, and yet didn't use them separately). Now, I don't really see this entirely as **_**Roxas X Sora**_**, but if you want to think of it that way, then g'head. I know Neko-chan will… heh, heh. Anyway, enjoy! (I guess.)**

**This is in Roxas's POV if you can't tell. And it takes place right before Axel in that space between and ends right when Sora and Roxas have that fight with each other in that weird.. destiny… place. Yeah. **

* * *

Please forgive me, Sora, but I won't be able to see you again. If I'm lucky, you'll feel whatever emotions I have with the half of your heart that I hold, and you'll realize that I'm there. You might not realize that it's me you're referring to, but hopefully you'll look up towards the skies one of these days and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one in particular: "Isn't something missing?"

Yeah, so you won't cry over me or anything; hell, Sora, you hardly realized that I'd even been created! And when we did connect, when we did meet, if only for a fleeting second, you forgot me. Instantly, I know that you forgot you even saw me standing there, my eyes matching your eyes, my face matching your face, my hair and clothes the only thing standing out in difference. I even wield two of your keyblades; but it's not like you'll ever use them. Not unless you find me again.

But to you, sadly, I'm unimportant. I'm insignificant. For so long, while you were asleep, I was missing from you… but you didn't miss me. No one misses me. Not that I know of, anyhow.

And even though I sacrificed that happiness I had in my dream world version of Twilight Town… even though I gave my existence (or nonexistence?) to you, you won't try to remember me. Not now. Not when you're happily running around with your friends, completing what needs to be done, trying to find your place. You have them, so why do you need to know me?

Yet you hear of me. The members of the organization – Organization XIII, which I was a part of, where I somewhat belonged (even if it was without a true purpose) – they called you by my name, since they knew you as me. They knew you as Roxas, a play on your name with an 'X' ripped in the middle, because I am the opposite of you. I am what you left behind in the world.

Where I am now, is hard to say; I didn't disappear, that's for sure. Looks like Namine was right. Wherever I am, I'm all alone, but at least I'm still me. I wonder, though: doesn't anyone miss me? Can Axel miss me, even if he's a Nobody? Can Namine?

…Can _you_?

I would kill to have you know who I am, for you to meet me, for you to see what I went through all because of you.

I'm not blaming you. I know you were completely unaware that I was born when you used Riku's keyblade to free Kairi's heart. It's funny, because I didn't know about any of that until the Organization informed me. Axel was the one who told me, because he leaked secrets to me all the time. He was my friend, you know. Like how I hope you'd be my friend. We could be great together, Sora… we could be _unstoppable_.

If only I could exist alongside you.

It's funny, because I know what you do to yourself; I know what you go through, all the pain you endure both physical and nonphysical. I see it, I feel it with you, and yet I am powerless to stop it or to assist you. It's funny, because it makes me want to scream. I breathe deep and cry out to you, to the world, wanting to be heard; I don't care who hears me, so long as someone does! And if anyone, you should. So why don't you? Don't you notice that something is missing?

I see Axel, now. And as he withers away piece by piece, I at least know that he missed me. It's a small comfort, and it gives me courage.

When you cross into The World That Never Was, I have the courage and, being in a place practically made for Nobodies, I have the power to show you a bit of who I am. I take you to somewhere you know… it's where you first got your keyblade; only we're on the circular stained glass panel of where I got _my_ keyblades.

I don't want to fight you, Sora. I know I'm no match; after all, you're my Other, aren't you? Still, I try to hint to you that I'm here that I live inside of you, and that I'm just as capable as you are. And if I bleed then I'll bleed; I know you won't care. All you ask about is Riku, and all I can tell you is that I defeated someone by that name.

The strange part is, I think you see me. As I fall to my knees, I feel the black fabric of my hood slip off. I know you can see my hair now, if nothing else. I turn to you, to face you, and all I can do is smile. It's small, hardly there, but I cant help but to smile at you, Sora; you're just that way.

"You make a good Other," I tell you. You don't understand what I mean, but that's alright; my time is up, but I think you'll figure it out.

In the meantime, I'm sleep and dream of you, hoping to wake with you there, a knowledgeable expression on your face.

Isn't something missing, Sora? Please forgive me, but I have to ask…


End file.
